baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Einstein: Neighborhood Animals
Baby Dolittle: Neighborhood Animals * Neighbourhood Animals is the seventh Baby Einstein video. It was released on July 24, 2001 at 11:00 a.m. ET/PT time and released again in 2004 And released in 2008 for the 10th anniversary. Trivia *Some animals in this Movie are on the Baby Dolittle Flash cards. *On October 26, 2004, they don't call it Baby Dolittle: Neighbourhood Animals and they just call it Neighbourhood Animals. Characters * Sudsy The Dog * Sugar The Cat * Misty The Mouse * Chilla The Mouse * Violet The Mouse * Betsy The Cow * Nathan The Horse * Oinky The Pig * Knee Deep The Frog * Gumbo The Duck * Roger The Rooster * Julie The Sheep * Vincent Van Goat * Thrillin The Hen * Randy The Raccoon * Easter The Bunny Segments * Knee Deep the Frog, Easter the Bunny, Julie the Sheep, Roger the Rooster, Sugar the Cat, Randy the Raccoon, Vincent Van Goat, Thrillin the Hen, Misty the Mouse, Violet the Mouse, Gumbo the Duck, Oinky the Pig, Nathan the Horse, Betsy the Cow and Sudsy the Dog have a parade. * Opening Titles (Tsar Saltan, Tsar's Farewell Variation) * Flying Pink Cow * Music video about neighborhood animals (Tsar Saltan, Tsar's Farewell) * Animals In My House *Mouse, Cat, Dog *Sudsy The Dog sniffs around and barks and clicks off the light. *A photo of a dog appear on the screen with the word dog. *Music Video About Dogs (Beethoven: Twelve Contradanses for Orchestra, WoO 14: No. 10 in C Major) *Barking Dog *Cat *Sudsy The Dog runs around seeing cat footprints, then, he crashes, gets up, meows, and clicks off the light. *A photo of a cat appear on the screen with the word cat. *Music Video About Cats (Beethoven: Twelve Contradanses for Orchestra, WoO 14: No. 6 in C Major) *Cat Mobile *Mouse *Sudsy The Dog sees mouse footprints and gets dizzy. Sudsy And Knee Deepthen shakes his head, squeaks, and clicks off the light. *A photo of a mouse appear on the screen with the word mouse. *Music video about mice. (Twelve Contradanses for Orchestra, WoO 14: No. 3 in D Major) *Mousetrap (Later Replaced By Rallina Activity Toy In 2004) *Misty The Mouse Sugar The Cat and her Chilla The Mouse Sudsy The Dog are eating lunch. they have a food fight. Violet the mouse And Nathan the horse sees that they are having a food fight and gasps. Misty Sugar and her Chilla Sudsy squeak meow and woof in fear and run away. Violet And Nathan stares at the camera while a circle closes in on her face. *Animals in my yard *Rabbit, Bug, Bird *Sudsy The Dog sees bird footprints, appears in a nest and chirps. *A photo of a red bird appear on the screen with the word bird. *Music Video About Birds (Snow Maiden Dance of the Oiseux) *Flying Goose *Rabbit *Sudsy The Dog sees rabbit footprints, dresses up as a rabbit, bounce up and down, while Markie Scholz's head pops up and down and pulls the light string. *A photo of a rabbit appear on the screen with the word rabbit. *Music video about rabbits (Capriccio Espagnol, Alborada) *Finger Follies and Rabbit Ears *Bug *Sudsy The Dog tries to swat a fly, but misses. The fly laughs and flies away. *A photo of a ladybug appear on the screen with the word bug. *Music Video About Bugs (Flight Of the Bumblebee) *Sierra Clark Tells A Bee Joke *A Nara cricket turns off the tv *Animals on the Farm *Rooster, Chicken, Horse, Pig, Sheep, Cow *Betsy sees cow footprints, moos, and clicks off the light. *Music Video About Cows (Old Macdonald Had a Farm) *Sheep *Julie sees sheep footprints, bleats and clicks the light *Music Video about Sheep (Old MacDonald Had A farm) *Pig *Oinky sees pig footprints, snorts, and clicks off the light *Music Video About Pigs (Old MacDonald Had a Farm) *Horse *Nathan sees horse footprints, whinnies, and clicks off the light. *Music Video About Horses (Old MacDonald Had A Farm) *Chicken *Thrillin sees hen footprints, clucks and clicks the light *Music video about Chickens (Old MacDonald had a farm) *Roger hides the screen *Music Video about Roosters (Old MacDonald Had A Farm) *Pudgey Piglet *Betsy The Cow And Roger The Rooster Gets Some Hay For Nathan The Horse And Julie The Sheep Who Throws The Hay Away. He Throws It Away Again the third time Betsy And Roger sees what Nathan And Julie was doing, and warns him. Nathan And Julie Throws It Away Yet Again And Oinky The Pig And Thrillin The Hen Drives A Tractor. *Animals on the River *Frog *Sudsy The Dog sees frog footprints, croaks and clicks off the light. *A photo of a frog appear on the screen with the word frog. *Music video about frogs (Sonata for Keyboard in E Major, K. 380) *Flipping Frog *Otter *Sudsy The Dog swims around seeing otter footprints, and pulls the light string. *A photo of an otter appear on the screen with the word otter. *Music video about otters (Concerto for Two Trumpets in C Major, RV537, 1st movement) *Duck on Wheels *Duck *Sudsy The Dog sees duck footprints, quacks, and clicks off the light. *A photo of 2 ducks appear on the screen with the word duck. *Music video about ducks (Canon in D Major) *Walking Duck (Later Replaced By Stop Motion WaKling Duck In 2004) *Gumbo The Duck Randy The Raccoon and Knee Deep The Frog ribbit hissing and quack, but they switch voices. *Neighborhood Animals Finale (Capriccio Espagnol, Fandango) *Closing Titles Category:July 24, 2001 at 11:00 a.m. ET/PT time. Category:Movies Category:Videos Category:2001 Category:2004 Category:2008